Hospital Hijinx
by lavendercookie
Summary: AU? possibly? Derek and Meredith's friendship stands on rocky ground when Derek leaves her in order to live a bachelor's life with his trendy room mate. Little does he know that Meredith has a baby on the way!


**A/N: Hey all, this is my first Grey's Anatomy fanfic :) this is partially due to the fact that I have never seen Grey's Anatomy. BUT, my friends talk about it a lot and I've seen commercials for it, so I've tried to piece the plot elements that I know of together, and I've taken some liberties where there were gaps in my information. This is kind of like an extension of friendship to the GA fandom. so... friends? I don't know, I just got a wave of inspiration to write this, and like one of my smartest friends says,**

**"Any excuse to write is a good one"**

**I hope you liiiiiiike it :)**

* * *

Chewing a hefty scoop of Nutella with her mouth open, Meredith stared vacantly out of a window. She was on the forth floor of the hospital where she worked as a doctor, in the staff-only break room, thinking about nothing as she looked at the pavement below. She became aware of her trance and snapped back to reality, briefly focusing on the faint reflection of her face in the window. She was Caucasian, but people always confused her with her Asian co-worker Christina. She _hated_ when people did that, because there was no resemblance whatsoever between the two of them

In any case, at 33, Meredith knew she was attractive for her age. At least, her ex-lover, Derek, certainly thought so. _Oh Derek_, she thought languidly to herself. _He's got such a nice butt_, _tee-hee_.

Meredith's thoughts were interrupted by a co-worker joining her in the break room. She turned to face the opening door to see who it was, but when she saw the person's face her expression fell. "_Derek,_" she scowled as her feelings of longing were replaced immediately by feelings of frustration and betrayal. She mumbled a rude curse at him under her breath.

"Meredith, I don't even understand why you are mad at me," Derek said.

His well kempt mid-length black hair flowed over his forehead, and as a lock fell out of place he extended his lower jaw to blow it aside, adding a slight flick of his neck to effortlessly put the stray hair into perfect order. His jaw line was well defined and he had a big nose, but not too big to stand out in a crowd. It was a manly nose. All of his facial features, combined with his muscular build led Meredith to compare Derek to her middle aged high school music teacher, Mr. Aquino.

"Agh!" she yelled, exasperated. The truth behind Meredith's rage was that, despite Meredith's strong feelings toward Mr. Aqui—_Derek_—she couldn't get over the fact that he hadn't noticed she was pregnant yet. Derek had no idea that Meredith was carrying a baby, even though he was the father.

"If you just told me what's wrong, I might be able to fix your problem!" Derek chimed in thoughtfully. He was a passionate doctor; his naive idealism led him to believe that he could fix everything if he tried hard enough. He wrinkled his brow at Meredith; he was genuinely concerned and wanted to help her.

Meredith got up dramatically, paused to scowl at Derek, and then swiveled on her heel and left the break room without a word. At first she understood that Derek might not know that she was pregnant, because she didn't look any different. But _that_ was nine months ago, and she thought he would be at least partially tipped off by her enormous bulge at some point. Meredith was embarrassed to bring it up with him, because Derek had broken up with her shortly after conceiving the baby to live a life of freedom, and she wanted to respect his choice, as angry as it made her. It wasn't like she needed anyone's support to raise a child, she was more than capable of living her own life, and she was modestly wealthy from her earnings.

Thinking about Derek and his stupid mid-life crisis raised her blood pressure. _I can't believe I slept with that idiot,_ she screamed in her head.

xxx

Derek munched on his fruit loops in the break room, pondering Meredith's bizarre actions as of late. _She must still be mad at me for breaking up with her, _he reasoned.

Truthfully, Derek had nothing against Meredith. His main reason for dumping her was his room mate, Swanson McDreamy. Derek's suave Scottish room mate was a bachelor, and Derek was so enticed by Swanson's lifestyle that he decided that he needed to become a bachelor himself in order to appreciate life in ways that only two bachelors sharing a trendy pad could. Since breaking up with Meredith, Derek spent his days as a medical doctor, and his nights surfing, smoking weed and riding the tandem bicycle that Swanson and he jointly owned. Because Swanson was working as a resident at the same hospital Derek worked at, the two of them rode in to work together everyday, much to the chagrin of onlookers jealous of their unbreakable friendship.

As Derek thought about how much fun it was to live alone with McDreamy, he took time to look back on how life was before he dedicated his life to his individual freedom. He was boring; all he did was read medical books compulsively until he fell asleep. Being around Meredith helped to pass the time, but Derek never felt truly alive when he was dating her. He felt nothing exciting, like he did after he moved-in with McDreamy. Meredith was an amazing person, and Derek loved her, but he needed time to live his life to its fullest.

xxx

Meredith was storming around the hospital, attending to patients and cursing the thoughts of Derek she still had, when she was stopped by a tall, dark man she had never seen before.

"Hey beautiful" He said casually.

Meredith's features became soft, and she subconsciously adjusted her hair with her hands. It had been many months since she had been called beautiful; her nine-month pregnant body was usually cause for carefully worded sentences and condescending words from other doctors—not compliments on her appearance. "S-sorry?" she stuttered.

"Oh, forgive me," the admittedly handsome man laughed, "My name is Grey. I own the hospital."

"Grey Kensington?!" Meredith shrieked, then, as embarrassment set in due to the people in the hallway looking at her, she turned red and lowered her voice. "H-how may I help you sir?"

"I have an interesting case I'd like you to take a look at, if you have the time" he said, smiling at the flustered girl in front of him and handing her a file folder full of documents. "But more importantly..." he continued.

"Yes?" Meredith said, clinging onto Grey's words. _God, those sexy, sexy words_.

"How would you like to go for a drink with me after work?" he delivered the line casually, smiling confidently the whole time.

"Does NO ONE get that I'm pregnant?!" Meredith said incredulously with misty eyes.

"Uh… well I think everyone gets it _now_," Grey blushed as he spoke, nodding at the many staff and patrons of the hospital who were looking on at their little exchange with more than a little concern for the pregnant lady.

"T-tea! Let's go for tea! Pick me up after work." Meredith managed to say. She received a vacant nod from Mr. Kensington, then scurried off into a patient's room, smiling.

As Meredith left, Derek showed up. "What's all this hub-bub about?" he said as he walked into the hallway casually. "Oh Grey's here! Well that's not such a big deal. Back to work everyone, come on! You're not going to impress the director of the hospital by standing there gawking!"

The offending onlookers promptly interested themselves in their own business; Derek and Grey walked off in their own separate directions as well, exchanging courteous nods as they passed each other.

xxx

_Okay Meredith, you can do this. It's just a date. _Just_ a date._ Meredith's thoughts raced as she fixed the red bow she put in her hair, using her reflection in a window as a mirror for the second time that day. It was raining, so she stood under the small patch of shelter created by the overhang in front of the hospital entrance as she waited. She was wearing plain clothes, waiting for Grey to meet her.

Grey appeared shortly after, dressed in plain clothes himself—a navy blue turtleneck with khaki pants. He looked quite young for a man who was in truth just into his forties. Meredith blushed as she looked him over twice. He wordlessly offered her his arm, and she took it while staying close so that Grey's umbrella kept her dry as they walked.

They stopped at a nearby café, and began an intelligent discussion over tea. Meredith was speaking to Grey naturally, and growing more comfortable around the mysterious man known as Grey Kensington.

Grey was talking a lot about the hospital and his work, stories that many women had been told in the past. Realizing this, Meredith still hung on to every word intently. She was very passionate about her job, and she was genuinely interested in medicine. Two brilliant doctors were having an engaged conversation about working in medicine; all was going well until the mood suddenly changed…

"I'm nervous that I won't be able to raise my baby as well as my father raised me, you know?" Meredith was saying, with her eyes downcast. "Sorry, I don't want to bring you down, I just—"

Meredith was cut off as in an incredibly bold, and unsolicited move, Grey leaned over the café's small circular table and laid into her, kissing her on the lips. "I-I'm sorry," Grey stammered. "I just, saw you there, and I thought… well I could barely help myself." He was smirking despite his apology.

Meredith put her fingers to her lips, "it seems like you could _help yourself_ just fine," her eyes narrowed, a playful smile crossing her lips. "Listen, I should go. But don't worry about this," she motioned between the two of them; "I had a lot of fun here. We should…" she paused to blush, "do this again… sometime?" she turned to Grey questioningly.

"Of course," He said, standing up and offering his hand to Meredith who, who took it thankfully and hoisted herself up.

Their date came to a close, and Grey's devil-may-care attitude left a strong positive impression on her. "See you around the hospital Merrie," Grey called after Meredith as she walked across the street to her car.

She hadn't been called a pet name since her father died. _Merrie_, she mulled. _I like it._

xxx

Swanson McDreamy and Derek were walking through the halls of the hospital, arguing about which DVD they should rent for Movie Monday at their apartment. "I really wanted to watch season 7 of E.R. though…" Swanson said, annoyed.

"Well _you_ can on your own time," Derek persisted. "I'd rather—oh, Meredith. How are you?" his attention shifted to the aforementioned dark haired maiden who was walking in the same direction as them.

"Swanson, can you tell Derek that we are still not talking?" Meredith sarcastically feigned amiability as she spoke. "EVER!" she turned to face Derek as shouted that last word. The three stopped walking and stood in silence.

Swanson lowered his voice and whispered out of the corner of his mouth, "Derek: Meredith is still not talking to you" His gaze awkwardly snaked its way to Meredith's scrutinizing face. Her lips were pursed and she looked anything but impressed. As Swanson drew away from Derek's ear, his voice trailed off and he looked confused. "E-ever…"

Meredith stood with her arms crossed and weight shifted so that her hip stuck out to one side, with her lips still pursed. She was staring directly at Derek.

"You look… different?" Derek said thoughtfully, but Meredith turned red. "Are you pregnant? Or have you just been gaining weight?" He asked her jokingly, playfully jabbing her in the ribs with his elbow in an unsuccessful attempt to diffuse the tension.

Meredith blanched. She opened her mouth to say something, but…

"Hey, I was just trying to lighten the mood up. Just yanking your chain of course; you look beautiful as always Meredith." Derek gave a shy smile, but caught Swanson's death glare out of the corner of his eye. It didn't matter how much Derek loved Meredith, or how beautiful she looked right then, because Derek had given her up and committed to a bachelor's life with his main man, Swanson.

"Derek I _am_ preg—"

_Bang._ Something went off like a gunshot in Derek's head. Meredith had been acting strange lately. Normally the two of them got along fine, even after their break up. But now, she was acting very distant. That fact coupled with the poor way Meredith reacted to being told jokingly that she looked pregnant could mean only one thing. Meredith_ was_ pregnant. She had to be, it was the only explanation. Derek saw her running around with different men after the break up; it had to be true. Suddenly, a wave of understanding passed over Derek and he smiled warmly at Meredith. Someone had gotten her pregnant.

"DerekIampregnant!" She shrieked, looking uncharacteristically horrified, even considering their discussion. Derek and Meredith's eyes met, and Derek nodded, signifying he finally understood.

_Bang. Bang, bang._ The sound wasn't just in Derek's head anymore. The gunshots were real, and they pierced the hospital's hallways with chaos. Someone yelled "there's a gunman in the hospital!" and even though he understood the gravity of the situation, Derek still smiled as he entertained the idea that that frantically yelled comment was just someone referring to him as the gunman—his muscles being the guns. Five days a week at the gym with Swanson had totally been paying off. He snapped out of his thoughts and made a serious face.

"Meredith, Swanson, quick, in this room!" Derek took command, and _damn it _he was sexy when he was in charge. Meredith was the first into the empty operating room, clutching her abdomen with both hands but making haste. Swanson, on the other hand, was not in sight. _Bang, bang—m_ore gunshots.

"Derek, get in here _now_" Meredith hissed, as she took cover low to the ground in the operating room.

"I-I… Damn it Swanson, _where are you?!_" Derek yelled.

Swanson's figure was visible just disappearing around a corner. He was struggling with a man dressed in a black jumpsuit whose face was obscured by a mask. Derek soon realized that Swanson was grappling with the gunman, and didn't look like he was winning. "Hang on McDreamy, I'm coming for you!" Derek shouted heroically.

"Don't!" Swanson yelled back. "Save yourselves. I can manage," he lied.

Derek was torn. He looked on as with best friend was staring death in the face. His face paled, as he was faced with a cruel decision.

"Don't leave Derek… _please don't leave us alone_" Meredith called, horrified.

Derek was horrified too. His decision was either be a macho man, and help his best friend recklessly, or stay and hide with the woman he loved, protecting her and her baby. Derek stood frozen near the doorway to the operating room. He looked at Meredith, who was trying to remain unseen. Her eyes were as wide as he'd ever seen them, tears silently streaming down her face, but she remained strong and silent. Derek's gaze lingered on Meredith, but after a moment he turned to face Swanson.

_Oh no. No, no, no. _Swanson was losing ground, and the gunman was slowly pushing past his resistance. The gun was angling closer and closer towards Swanson's body. Derek made off to run and help his best friend, but Swanson managed to yell "No!" at him with such authority that Derek stopped in his tracks. Swanson was fighting for his life, and he could not manage anything more as far as communication, but Derek understood the command. Quickly joining Meredith in the operating room, Derek heard a sickening crunch simultaneous with a gunshot, and a biting deep cry that could only have come from a mans man like Swanson followed.

Derek locked and barricaded the door to the operating room he was sharing with Meredith as a single tear fell down his manly cheek as he heard the final gunshot that went into McDreamy. After he decided that the room was secure, he immediately ran to Meredith and put his arm around her. They stayed silent for what felt like hours, but must have only been a few minutes. Derek finally broke the silence.

"Meredith, I-I love you. I'm sorry I abandoned you. It's just… now… now you're all I have left" Derek held her gaze, but she looked away, with sadness.

"Sorry Derek… I've met someone. I think we really have something." She paused. It's Grey. He's wonderful, and mysterious, and he's a total bad boy. You know I love bad boys." Meredith confessed, looking as though she pitied Derek. The awkward atmosphere between them was bizarre, considering the adrenaline filled emergency that was going on in the hospital.

"Oh… I guess… that's great! For you two, I mean." He sighed. "He seems… rich. Also… nice?" A very heavy, awkward silence fell between them. It was horrible for both of them in that isolated room. Time passed, albeit slowly, and no sign of the gunman had been seen by the two of them.

"I feel sick" Meredith said suddenly; she was sweating and terribly pale. Derek rearranged Meredith so that she could try to get some rest. It had been at least 20 minutes since the gunman had started shooting, and she couldn't stay in a high adrenaline state forever. However, the hospital's PA system was still reminding people to stay locked in their rooms as well as an incessant stream of other emergency procedures, played on automatic repeat. _The gunman must still be at large._ Meredith thought, struggling to keep hidden from view in the spacious room.

Seconds passed, then minutes. Meredith's condition didn't seem to be getting better; she had been steadily breathing heavier and faster and showed no signs of slowing. Biting her lip, she lay her head all the way back and touched it to the floor, her breath quivering. The PA system reminded her to stay out of sight, for the fifteenth time now. Derek checked the clock, and noticed that over an hour had passed since the initial gunshots. _What is taking so long_, Derek thought, thinking over the possibilities while resenting being left in a room cut off from information for such a long period of time.

"Derek..?" Meredith said shakily. "I think I'm having my baby…" She looked for recognition in the man's face. "Now." His vague expression was more than a tad annoying to her, considering the circumstances. "NOW! Right freaking now!"

Derek gulped, and snapped to attention, fearing the wrath of Meredith. He was a doctor; he could deliver a baby, but… Because they were trying not to attract attention to themselves, making loud noises and moving around was dangerous. _This is going to be one _hell_ of a stressful day._ Derek thought to himself. Meredith, imaginably so, was under even more stress, but her face didn't betray any of it to Derek. "I wish Grey were here with me," Meredith sobbed to Derek.

xxx

The gunman walked into a dark room. He was alone. He happened to know that the security cameras at the hospital were _conveniently_ turned off. He chuckled to himself. The police were here, so he had to take a break from the fun part for a while. He removed the mask he was wearing, as well as his clothes. He whistled as he folded them neatly and stacked them onto a shelf in a janitor's locker, taking out a fresh looking suit that was perfectly tailored to his measurements.

Once he was dressed, he headed upstairs. As the director of the hospital, he could eventually make the police go away. Sure, there would be questions, and there would be mounds of paperwork to fill out, but after all was said and done, no one expected the powerful, successful, Grey Kensington to shoot up his own hospital. And after today, like at his last hospital, and the hospital before that, he will have gotten away with murder. He smiled evilly to himself.

Upstairs, Grey unlocked his office door and quietly stepped in, relishing the anticipatory silence he left the hospital in. He turned on his computer and checked the security cameras, making sure he knew the locations of the police. Picking up the headset of his office phone, he to dialed the number of the police chief. Before it started to ring, one security camera on his monitor caught his eye, and he hung up the phone. There, alone in an operating room was Meredith. _His_ Meredith. She was holding the hand of the man who stood beside her, leaning in closely. They kissed, and then Meredith turned away.

Grey smashed his fist into his desk, and threw a mess of papers with all of his might at the wall, having them splay and gently flutter to the floor. The police could wait. Grey had one more errand to run before he cleaned up. He turned off the security system, and went downstairs, to the locker where he stashed his gun. Not bothering to change out of his designer suit, Grey shoved the gun in his back waistband and covered it with his jacket. With a fresh clip loaded, Grey stormed off in a murderous rage, mumbling to himself through gritted teeth, his twisted brain reeling with fantastic emotions that he couldn't—and never had—understood. _Meredith and Derek are going to die_.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the epic conclusion in Part II of II! :)**


End file.
